<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fascination by alizaporter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296986">A Fascination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizaporter/pseuds/alizaporter'>alizaporter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Dwight Schrute, Bisexual Jim Halpert, Bisexual Michael Scott (Mentioned), Bisexuality, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Multiple, Polyamory, pam is straight but loves her husbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizaporter/pseuds/alizaporter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam, Jim, and Dwight have loved each other since the beginning. They've been inching closer and closer every day, and finally, they meet in the middle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fascination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this fic in December 2019. It's a weird setup but I reread it and didn't think it was horrible, so I'm posting it. I hope you enjoy! Please leave feedback if you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DWIGHT</p><p>	Since the beginning, it has always been a triangle. Pam, Jim, and Dwight. They would pull pranks and mess around, but on a deeper layer, the three of them would die for one another.<br/>
Since the beginning, Dwight had always rooted for Pam and Jim. His disgust with Roy translated into his sharp action with the pepper spray. Karen had no appeal, no spark, no warmth that Dwight understood. Pam, Pam was from another universe. From first glance, she was simply the receptionist. Service with a smile, transferred calls and scanning documents. Faxing and mail sorting. But her contagious laughter, her passion for art, and her determined warmth made Dwight fall in love. She was not the ideal woman for mating, or for farmwork, or for starting the perfect family. But she was a fascination, an ideal specimen. Dwight loved her always.<br/>
But then, there was Jim Halpert. The source of Dwight’s frustration, but the give and take that energized him and tantalized him. From the teasing and the jokes and the back and forth, Jim, Jim was from another universe. Jim ignited a fire of forbiddenness in Dwight, as his emotions towards him were useless. Same sex relationships could not raise children to tend to the farm. Although they were biologically acceptable, The Schrute family would be highly disappointed in Dwight. Although he knew he was sexually fluid, he buried his love for Jim far deeper than his love for Pam. That’s what she said. It took all of his careful concentration, meditation, and energy to avoid blushing at every misstep. He covered his face and when Jim commented on how red he looked, he had a simple response. “I had an extra serving of beet stew for breakfast this morning”. Jim chuckled. He knew he got to Dwight, but he didn’t know how deep it truly went. And the embarrassment was something that Dwight thrived upon, gave him a spark he didn’t understand. Jim Halpert was a fascination. Dwight loved him always.<br/>
Finally, when Jim and Pam got together, it surprised no one. Least of all Dwight. How could two perfect specimens go to any person besides the other? Neither of them, definitely went to Dwight. He undertook a surprising amount of romantic and sexual conquests, but none of them had Jim’s laugh or Pam’s smile. For almost a decade now, he wanted something he could never, never have.</p><p>PAM</p><p>	From something she never understood, she would break when Dwight showed pain. He cried when Angela broke his heart, when Michael left, when he failed. She felt a soul connection to Dwight and each time it stabbed her, she felt like she was betraying Jim more and more by the second. Seeing him light up across the room, his zeal and passion and strangeness left her light and airy. But Jim had always given her strength, made her feel connected and whole. But lately, it felt like there was one more missing piece. She came to Jim in tears that night, and her husband held her as she cried. She tried to explain everything, but the choking sobs consumed her. All she could say, over and over, was his name.</p><p>Dwight. Dwight. Dwight.</p><p>	JIM</p><p>	Loving both Dwight and Pam had never, ever been a conflict with him. While Pam was with Roy, he flirted with Dwight openly. Through the pranks and the teasing, he expected nothing to come to it, and for the longest time, he was correct. Dwight filled a void when Pam did not come, and he was able to always feel whole with the both of them in his life. No one ever asked, but if they did, he thinks he would admit it. Yes, Jim Halpert is bisexual. Yes, he loved Pam and Dwight very equally but also very differently. And yes, he would love to have them both.<br/>
When Pam comes to him, he lets her rock in his arms. He listens to her long winded explanations. How she never doubted for a second that she loved him, but felt as if she had a missing piece. Each word brought relief to Jim’s ears, and soon enough, tears streamed silently down his face. He tucked a curl behind his wife’s ear and whispered “I understand.”<br/>
They drove to Schrute farms that night. To their friend Dwight’s house, in the dark. It was ten pm. Dwight was exiting the slaughterhouse when he saw the Halpert car arrive. Another surprise was when Pam launched herself into his arms.<br/>
“I am covered with cow blood. It does not wash out of clothes. Your nightgown is ruined.”<br/>
Dwight was shocked when Pam began to laugh. Began to laugh and cry at the same time. And in the dark, Jim approached as well.<br/>
“Can we talk?”<br/>
With three glasses of beet wine and a roaring fire going, these factors helped to disguise the blush rising in Dwight’s cheeks as the Halperts began to explain. As the blood dried on his overalls, he wondered if this was an elaborate prank. It certainly seemed like one. Dwight attempted to play along. He confessed his own feelings, ready to take it back at the second he discovered he was being pranked. He didn’t realize it was real until Jim kissed him. Halpert first. Furrowed brows and frustrated glances, a soft smile.<br/>
“Do you believe me now, Dwight?”<br/>
He had always loved the way Jim said his name. And when Pam kissed him, sweetness with the saltiness of tears, he finally felt whole. </p><p>	Nine months later, Cecelia Halpert-Schrute was born. The three of them never bothered to find out the father. And when Michael came in, balloons in his fist and the office behind him, he was shocked to see Dwight already there, cradling his son. When he pecked Jim and Pam on the cheek and rested next to them, a flurry of conversation burst. CeCe was forgotten as Angela sighed in disgust, Michael yelled at the camera crew in surprise and Oscar didn’t know how the hell Jim could be bi? How Meredith gave Jim a high five and Kelly could not believe that gross Dwight snagged the hottest two in the office and Michael leaned in and hugged the three of them, whispering in Pam’s ear a confessional, that he might also lean both ways. Michael winked at Ryan, who ran out of the hospital so fast. And the Schruperts smiled. All was well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>